


I've got your back, no matter what

by AmyWoolner



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Fury wants Peter to fight, Tony refuses to let Peter get involved, and Peter is still not okay after homecoming. Also Peter meets Rhodey and the rogues.Irondad/Spiderson cuteness and some protective Tony Stark happens :)Please don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	1. Rhodey

 Rhodey walks out of the lift and into the living room, continuing his hunt for Tony. He scans the room quickly and does a double take when he sees a teenage boy sat on the sofa, cross legged and doing homework. He frowns before his eyes widen and he backs out of the room. He rushes down to Tony's lab, the only place he hasn't yet checked, and pushes the door open with a bang. Tony jumps and turns to look at where the noise came from, calming down when he see's Rhodey. 

"What the hell?!" He asks. He has his right gauntlet on, having been working on his suit, and very easily could have blasted a hole in Rhodeys chest. 

“Why didn’t you tell me I have a nephew!” Rhodey exclaims and Tony's eyes widen. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You have a secret kid!" Rhodey exclaims and Tony shakes his head, chuckling. 

"You taken something you shouldn't have, Rhodey? I think you need to lie down." Tony jokes, genuinley confused, and Rhodey shakes his head. 

"If you don't have a kid then who the fuck is in the living room doing homework?" Rhodey asks and Tony freezes. 

"Oh. That kid." Tony mutters, then after seeing the look of hurt, confusion and shock on Rhodeys face he clarifies. "He isn't my kid, Rhodey, he's my intern. I mentor him." Tony says and Rhodes raises an eyebrow. 

"Then why is he sat upstairs doing homework rather than being down here with you?" 

"Cause he has homework to do and that is priority." 

"Yeah you're so not being a dad right now." Rhodey rolls his eyes and Tony sighs, taking off his gauntlet. 

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to him." 

 

"Hey, kid." Tony says as they enter the living room. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter says, not looking up. He's now lounging on the sofa, leaning against the arm, his knees are bent acting as a stand for his textbook. 

"Pete, put your book down a sec, I need you to meet someone." Tony says and Peter looks over at him before moving his textbook off of his lap and standing up. Tony holds out his arm and when Peter gets close enough he wraps it around his shoulders. 

"Pete this is James Rhodes. Rhodey this is Peter Parker." Tony says and Peter smiles slightly and holds out his hand, which Rhodey shakes. 

"Good to meet you, kid." 

"Nice to meet you too. You're my second favorite person that wears a metal suit." Peter says and Tony grins proudly. 

"After Tony?" Rhodey asks and Peter shakes his head, looking offended. 

"After Masterchief." He says, grinning cheekily, and when Tony pouts Peter giggles. 

"I'm joking, Mr Stark." 

"I like you, Peter." Rhodey chuckles, and Peter grins, dimple and all. 

"I like you a little less." Tony mutters and Peter turns to look at him. 

"You love me really, Mr. Stark." Tony rolls his eyes, but doesn't deny it. Instead he just ruffles Peters hair. 

"Get back to work, you little shit."


	2. Rogues

“This is my intern, leave him alone.” Peter hears Tony say but he’s engrossed in his English homework and doesn’t even know who Tony is talking to. They can’t be important if they don’t know who Peter is, even less so if they don’t know Tony has an ‘intern’.

“Er, good afternoon, how are you?” A voice Peter recognises vaguely says in an attempt to be polite to the kid they've never seen.

“Thanks for checking in I’m still a piece of garbage!” Peter sings quietly in response automatically, flicking through his book to find a quote before going back to his essay, not once looking up, and Steve looks at Tony confused while Tony rolls his eyes and Rhodey sighs.

“I probably should have warned you about that...” Tony says thoughtfully while Rhodey looks at Steve.

“You get used to it after a while.” Peter smiles slightly when he hears Rhodey's voice.

“Hey Rhodey- Oh, Captain America. Didn’t realise you were here.” Peter says, finally looking up and noticing not just Steve but all of the rogues standing near the lift with Tony and Rhodey. He doesn't sound at all excited to be meeting a superhero like Steve thought he would.

“Wait, rogues?” He turns to Tony confused.

“Yeah, they, er- Fury called a meeting. In my defence you were meant to be at school whilst it was happening.”

"Well sorry for not wanting to go on a field trip to a science facility." Peter mutters sarcastically, looking back down at his homework. Tony just chuckles, knowing the last time Peter went on a trip to a science facility he came home with superpowers.

"Alright, best get this meeting out the way. I'll be back in an hour, kid, think you can cope on your own til then?" Tony asks him, walking over and patting Peters shoulder in a silent greeting.

"I'm doing English lit homework, Tony, not planning world damnation." Peter says and Tony ruffles his hair before turning to the rogues, who look confused but just turn around and walk to the lift so they can go to the conference room Fury is waiting for them in. He starts the meeting, talking about random things that Tony isn't really listening to, feeling too uncomfortable in a room with people who betrayed him and tried to kill him. Finally he gives up on being patient.

 

"So whats this about Fury?" Tony asks as he shifts on his chair, not completely happy that the rogues have been invited into his home.

"We need to fix this feud between you all. Something big is coming and you need to be ready for it." Fury says and Tony raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why isn't everyone here then?" Tony asks, referring to Thor, Bruce and T'Challa, and Fury sighs.

"King T'Challa is on his way, Thor and Dr. Banner are in the middle of something but will be here within a week. We need to get you on board first. We need everyone on board." Fury says, and the way he paused after 'everyone' tells Tony exactly what he means.

"Absolutely not." He says immediately.

"Tony I think we should-" Steve starts and Tony holds up his hand to silence him. Steve thinks he's saying no to him helping, but he's saying no to a certain spider boy being dragged into it.

"I said no, Fury." He growls, more angry than any of the avengers have seen him in a while.

"We can't keep having this argument, Tony. We need everyone we can get to help and he-"

"I told you to leave him out of this!" Tony almost yells, and Fury sighs.

"Why don't we ask him?"

"Because you know as well as I do that he has a hero complex and will feel like he can't say no! I won't put him in danger again, Fury! We will do this without him!" Tony shouts, standing up, and Steve stands up too.

"Who are you two talking about?"

"It's none of your business." Tony spits, his gaze not leaving Fury's.

"If there's someone that can help we should include them." Natasha says and Tony shakes his head.

"I will not put him in danger. Not him. Not again." Tony says quietly, sounding defeated, before sighing and shaking his head.

"Think of something else, Fury." He mutters before leaving the conference room and going back up to the front room.

"I did tell you, Fury." Rhodey says softly before he follows Tony out of the room, followed by Fury and the rogues.

 

Tony walks in and sees Peter sat on the sofa, cross legged, with his textbook in his lap and a notebook resting on his right leg. He's hunched over his books which is definitely not good for his back in the long run, there's a capri sun on the coffee table half empty and his phone is propped up against a cushion and Tony can see that Peter is face-timing Ned, who also appears to be doing homework. Tony guesses either Ned also didn't want to go on the trip or it ended a few hours early. Peter looks so young and so much like the 16 year old he is and it confirms to Tony that he will not let Peter be involved in the war that Fury is talking about.

 

"Hey, kid." Tony says softly. Peter looks over, his curly hair all over the place and a few curls fall in his eyes, and he smiles.

"That was a quick meeting." He says, closing his textbook.

"Yeah we uh, we're having a little break." Tony says and Peter frowns at him for a second before turning to his phone.

"I'll call you later Ned." He says before hanging up and moving his textbook off of his lap before kneeling on the sofa and looking over the back of it so he can talk to Tony.

"What happened?" He asks, knowing that the look on Tony's face means he isn't happy about something.

"Nothing much, kid. Boring adult stuff." Tony says, gently brushing the curls out of Peter's eyes as the lift behind him dings and the rogues and Fury exit the lift.

 

"Tony you need to think about it." Fury says and Peter frowns when Tony turns and glares at him, his hand falling from Peters hair to rest on his shoulder. So Fury is the one that upset Tony.

"Hello Peter." Fury says and Tony's face hardens at the way Fury is talking to his kid and he moves his hand off of Peter's shoulder so he can turn to face Fury properly.

"Fury I am warning you." He growls.

"What happened?" Peter asks carefully, standing up and walking next to Tony whilst glancing between his father figure and the rogues and Fury.

"It seems Tony will not put the safety of the planet before the safety of you." Fury says and Tony moves towards him.

"I told you to leave him out of this now you get the hell out of my tower before I force you to." Tony shouts and Peter frowns, looking so damn innocent and puppy-like.

"What do you mean the safety of me?" Peter asks and Tony places his hand on Peters shoulder again.

"Nothing, Pete. Ignore him."

"We need everyone we can get, and that includes you, Peter."

"FURY!" Tony roars, and Fury stops talking.

"You want me to fight? He want's me to fight?" Peter asks, turning to Tony. He still has PTSD after what happened at homecoming. He doesn't even like raised voices anymore, let alone violence. He's only managed to put his suit on and go on patrol twice since it happened 2 months ago and each time he was only out for 15 minutes tops before he asked Tony to go and get him.

"No, Pete, he doesn't want you to do anything." Tony says softly as he wraps his arm protectively around Peters shoulders.

 

"He was the guy you were talking about? Fury he's a teenager." Natasha says and Fury shakes his head.

"He's stronger than you think." Fury replies.

"He's the strongest person in this building but I will not let you exploit him." Tony says and Peter presses himself against Tony's side. He's shaking and he doesn't want to break down but all he can think about is the jet bridge and the building and the lake and the fire and the pain and the fear.

"Why are we going to use a teenager?" Steve asks.

"We're not!" Tony snaps.

"He's not just a teenager." Fury starts but Tony interrupts him.

"Hey! You do not get to do that, Fury!" Tony snaps and Peter whimpers slightly, he doesn't want anyone to know he's spider-man, and he's on the verge of a panic attack. Tony looks down at him and calms the second he sees his face.

"Come on, T'Challa will be here later." Tony says softly and Peter nods, letting Tony lead him over to the lift. Tony knows this argument isn't over, but right now all he cares about is Peter and making sure he's okay. As he walks past he grabs Fury’s arm.

“You tell them anything and I won’t help either.” He growls before letting him go and walking Peter to his room in the penthouse.

 

“Tony I can’t-“ Peter says the second they enter his room and Tony shakes his head, leading Peter to his bed and sitting him down.

“I know, Pete. You don’t have to do anything. It’s okay. I won’t let him force you, and I won’t let him tell anyone you’re Spider-Man.” Tony says, sitting next to him, and Peter nods, his hands shaking.

“I just- I can’t.” He whispers. Tony pulls him into a hug and kisses the top of his head.

“I don’t expect you to, kid. No one does. Not after what you went through. And I’ll make sure Fury knows that. Trust me.” Tony whispers and Peter nods.

“Okay.” He whispers and Tony kisses Peters head again.

“How’s Ned?” He asks, trying to take Peters mind off of everything else.

“He’s okay. He still can’t believe that I live here half the time so when I called him he went a little bit mad.” Peter chuckles and Tony smiles.

“You can invite him over if you want.” Tony says and Peter sits up straight and looks at him.

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah, you can do homework here rather than over Face-time. He's not at school, right? And it's only 1:30 so it's not like he has to walk here in the dark.” Tony says and Peter grins.

“Thank you!” He says before frowning. “My phones on the sofa still.”

“I’ll go with you, hopefully they’ll leave soon.”

 

The two leave Peters room and make their way back down to the common area. The rogues are sat in the kitchen, but Fury isn’t there and Tony wonders if he actually listened and left the tower. Peter walks straight over to the sofa and grabs his phone before sitting down, Tony sitting next to him.

“Hey, Ned!” Peter grins when his friend answers the call.

“Hey what’s up? Everything okay?” Ned asks because Peter hung up quite quickly earlier. Peter nods.

“Yeah, and guess what!” Peter says before moving the phone back so Ned can see that there’s an arm around his shoulders and Tony Stark is sat right next to him.

“Mr. Stark!?” Ned gasps and Tony grins.

“Hey, Ned. Listen I feel bad for interrupting your study session earlier, so I’ve told Peter you can come by the tower and finish up your work here.” Tony says and he can see Peter smiling happily in the phone so he wraps his arm tighter around the kid.

“Really? Like, come to the tower?” Ned asks and Tony nods.

“Yeah, I’ll let security know to let you in. FRIDAY will bring you up here.” Tony says and Ned looks like he’s about to pass out.

“Wow.”

 

The two boys talk a little bit longer but eventually Ned says he’ll be right there and they hang up. Peter grins and falls against Tony’s side in a comfortable hug.

“Thank you.” He whispers, and Tony knows he doesn’t just mean for letting Ned come round. Tony pulls him further into his side and rests his chin on top of Peters head.

“Any time, kid.” He says just as the lift dings. Tony turns around, not missing the rogues watching him, to see Fury walk into the room. Tony immediately glares at him and he feels Peter tense next to him so he whispers that it’s okay to Peter before standing up.

 

“I thought I told you to get out.” Tony says, trying to stay calm but not sounding at all friendly.

“And I thought I told you we needed all the help we can get.” Fury says matter-of-factly and Tony glares.

“You have a choice Fury. You either leave the kid out of this and get me, or you try and get the kid, accept that I won’t let that happen, and you get neither of us. Or maybe you'll opt for the magic third option, my personal favourite, in which you try and get him, don’t accept that I won’t let that happen, and I kill you. Note how none of the options end in him being involved.” Tony says and Fury shakes his head.

“He will need to help.”

“Over my dead body.”

“Tony you’re being unreasonable.”

“He is 16 years old, Fury.”

“He’s capable.”

“It’s not happening.”

“He can hold his own, you know that.”

“Fury, it is not gonna happen.” Tony can see Peters hands starting to shake and he shoots him a reassuring look. The rogues are watching the interaction in silence.

"You weren't saying that in Germany."

"You know I regret that, Fury!" If he doesn't shut up the rogues are going to find out Peter is Spider-Man.

“It needs to happen, Tony!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“See sense, Stark!”

”He’s just a kid!”

“He’s strong!”

“I won’t let you!”

"He has to help!"

"Doesn't he have a say in this?"

"Think of the team, Tony."

"If you think for one second I would put them above him then you are insane! He come's first no matter what, especially against them! They're not even on the same plane of existence when it comes to what I care about!"

“You don’t have a choice!”

“I WILL NOT LET YOU USE MY SON AS A PAWN IN YOUR MASTER PLAN!” Tony roars and everyone freezes. Tony doesn’t even care that he called Peter his son. He’s thought it many times but he’s never said it out loud. He doesn’t care at all though, because he needs to let Fury know that he won’t let him be dragged into this.

There’s a silent pause for a few moments before the lift pings and a slightly nervous but excited looking Ned walks into the room before freezing. He sees a red faced Tony, glaring at Fury and trying to calm down, he sees rogues looking shocked and confused and then he sees Peter sat on the sofa biting his lip to hide a smile but also looking nervous and worried.

 

No one says anything.

 

“Hey Ned.” Peter mumbles after a very awkward long silence, and Tony snaps back to reality.

“Pete why don’t you go work in your room.” Tony says, not taking his eyes off Fury, and Peter nods, standing up and grabbing his textbook and notepad before walking towards a confused Ned.

“We aren’t done here yet, Tony.” Fury says and Tony glares at him.

“Yes. We are.” He says. He walks over to Peter and Ned and leads them back to the lift.

“Hi Ned. Nice to meet you. I have to sort something out but I’ll come and properly introduce myself later.” Tony murmurs as he moves the boys into the lift.

“It’ll be okay, kid.” Tony says to Peter, who nods just as the lift doors shut. Ned turns to Peter, who says he'll tell him later.

 

The second the lift door shuts Tony sighs. He will do everything in his power to protect that kid, to the ends of the earth and back again.

“Tony...” Steve says and Tony takes a shaky breath in.

“Don’t.” He says before walking down the hallway to an empty room. This particular room used to be Bruce’s when he stayed. Tony’s glad he’s okay but it’s been three years and he misses him so much. Sure he has the rogues here but he still has nightmares about Steve and Bucky and he has no trust in any of them what so ever. He can't even stand the fact that they're in his tower. He really hates the fact that they've met Peter. He doesn't want someone so amazing getting corrupted by the arseholes in his common room. Tony runs his hands through his hair before sighing and leaving the room, making his way to Peters room, managing to avoid the rogues and Fury on the way.


	3. Ned, T'challa and Shuri

Tony opens Peters door quietly and pauses when he sees Peter and Ned hunched over their textbooks talking. Peter is sat on his bed cross legged and Ned is sat in his desk chair, neither of them noticing the door is open and Tony is now listening to them.

"So what exactly did I walk into?" Ned asks.

"Mr. Fury wants me to fight. Said something about a war." Peter mumbles, staring at the city out of the wall of floor to ceiling windows to his right.

"But- After what happened at homecoming..."

"I know. That's what I said."

"What did Mr. Stark say?"

"Well he knows I'm still messed up about homecoming, and he shouted at Mr. Fury telling him that he wont let me get involoved. He also shouted at Mr. Fury because he almost told the rogues about Spider-Man."

"He did what?! It's a good thing Mr. Stark was there cause if he didn't say that I would have." Tony smiles at how Ned is willing to stick up for Peter, even to the avengers, and is just about to speak up when Peter says something that makes all of the oxygen leave Tony's lungs.

"Yeah but I don't want him to get in trouble because of me. Mr Fury was really angry when dad told him no." Tony has never heard Peter call him dad before. It was the most amazing thing he's ever heard, and he wonders if Peter always refers to him as his dad.

"Mr. Fury can't be too angry at Mr. Stark can he?" Ned asks and Peter shrugs.

"I don't know. He was pretty insistant. I don't know what I can do though cause I can't even put the suit on without having a breakdown anymore." Peter says sadly and Tony feels his heart break.

"Did they say anything else?"

"Dad called me his son." Peter says and Tony sees him smile.

"Really!? Have you called him dad yet? Like, to his face? Out loud?" Ned asks and Peter shakes his head.

"No. I keep almost calling him dad, but then I stop myself. He doesn't think of me as his kid, I'm just his intern." Peter says and Tony can hear his sadness in his voice and his heart breaks again. How could Peter think that? He slowly backs out of the room before swinging the door open and walking back in.

"Hey kid, hey Ned." He says as he walks in and Peter puts on a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, Tony." He says, looking back down at his textbook. Tony walks over and grips Peters shoulder comfortingly.

"It's gonna be fine." He says and Peter nods.

"How are you, Ned?" Tony asks and Ned's eyes widen.

"I'm good, Mr Stark. Thank you." Tony smiles at him before turning back to Peter.

 

"So, kid, what do you say we go out for dinner tonight?" He asks and Peter looks up at him.

"Yeah, okay. Why?" He asks and he looks confused and Tony doesn't want to spoil the surprise so he shrugs.

"Cause I've never taken you out for dinner before, so why not?"

"Okay." He says and Tony smiles.

"We can drop Ned home on the way, yeah? Don't worry you've still got a few hours to hang out first." Tony says and Peter nods.

 

Tony leaves the room and hangs out in his lab for a few hours, working on a new suit for Peter, until he gets a message from FRIDAY telling him that T'Challa has arrived. He makes his way to the common room slowly and smiles when he sees T'Challa and Shuri standing with Okoye. T'Challa smiles when he sees Tony.

"Stark! How have you been?" He asks, shaking his hand, and Tony smiles when Shuri interrupts him.

"Where's Peter?" She asks immediatley and T'Challa shoots his sister a look.

"Shuri be respectful." He snaps and she rolls her eyes.

"Brother I was talking to Tony yesterday. I haven't seen Peter in a month!"

"FRIDAY tell Peter to come here please." Tony asks his AI and Shuri grins. They only wait a mintue before Peter walks in nervously. He looks from Tony to T'Challa and Shuri before grinning.

"Shuri?!" He asks in shock and she grins, pulling him into a hug.

"It's been too long!" She says as he hugs her back tight. He's missed her.

"We have much to talk about." She adds as Peter pulls back.

"I'm sure Shuri would like to meet Ned, Pete." Tony says, giving Peter an excuse to leave the room and get away from the rogues.

 

"Okay, now that King T'Challa is here, let's start." Fury says and Tony leans against the doorframe, refusing to come any furthur into the room.

"Tony, would you like to actually join us?" Fury asks and Tony glares at him.

"Not especially, no." He'll be going out for dinner with Peter in half an hour roughly and he doesn't want this meeting to make him late.

"So what is this about?" T'Challa asks and Fury turns his gaze from Tony to T'Challa.

"We will need everyone on hand for the upcoming threat." Fury says.

"Obviously. We have the full support and help of my warriors." T'Challa says.

"That's not what he meant." Tony says and T'Challa looks at Tony for a moment before recognising the look in his eyes.

"They want to include Peter?" T'Challa asks, but it's more of a statement than a question.

"We have a plan."

"We don't even know what the threat is!" Tony snaps, and Fury shakes his head.

"We know that whatever it is, it is after the infinity stones." Fury starts.

"Oh good, sounds like something we DON'T need a kid for." Tony mutters.

"So, what is so special about this kid anyway?" Steve asks and Rhodey walks over to Tony so he can stop him from trying to kill anyone, which he knows will happen with people talking about Peter.

"Nothing." Tony says immediately.

"Everything." Fury says and Tony pushes himself off the door frame and takes a step towards Fury.

"He's just a kid." Tony says and Fury shakes his head.

"Tony you know he is so much more than that."

"He's a child!" Tony insists, feeling his eyes start to water. He forces the tears back and stares Fury down.

"What he is, Tony, what he can do-"

"-Doesn't matter! It is not important! It is not worth risking him! Nothing is worth risking him, Fury! Nothing! Not your stupid plan or the Rogues or this planet or the whole fucking solar system!" Tony shouts just as someone behind him starts talking, making everyone freeze.

 

"Am I- er- am I interrupting?" Peter asks nervously. He knows they were shouting about him again, but he doesn't like the fact that Tony sounded like he was about to burst into tears. Tony spins round, his eyes automatically softening when he sees Peter. He looks scared and nervous and Tony has never been so certain that he would do and give anything in the universe for this kid.

"No, Pete. You good to go?" Tony asks. Peter nods and Tony doesn't even bother to look back as he leads Peter out of the room. Peter's torn between feeling terrified that Fury still wants him to fight and feeling hopeful joy at the fact that Tony said there was nothing worth risking him.

 

They drop Ned off first, Tony promising he can come back another day, before making their way to a very fancy Italian restaurant. Tony has booked a table in the back corner, the most hidden table they have so press don't see him and Peter. They sit down and Peter looks nervously at Tony.

"You alright, kid?"

"Never been in a place this fancy." Peter says quietly and Tony nods.

"Too much? We can go somewhere else?" He asks but Peter appreciates the fact that Tony booked a table and actually brought Peter out just the two of them, he even drove here himself so Happy didn't need to come.

"No it's okay."

 

They order food and talk and Tony tells Peter about the upgrades he’s made to the Iron-man suit and Peter tells Tony about the science project he’s working on and Tony could listen to Peter talk about science all day. They talk about Peters friends and school life and Peter doesn’t mention Flash but Tony knows he picks on him, and Peter mentions how Liz moved away and how MJ is now decathlon captain and when he mentions MJ he gets a look on his face and Tony smiles because the kid has a crush on her, he can tell.

“So, tell me about MJ.” He says and Peter blushes as he takes a bite of his pasta.

“She’s so smart, and she’s so weird but like in a cool way and she’s always talking about human rights and how we should all be working towards equality and she’s so cool.” Peter gushes and Tony grins at him.

“She sounds like a good kid.”

“She’s the best.” Peter says before blushing again and taking another bite of his dinner.

“And how’s the decathlon team?”

“We’re all pretty nervous, you know? Our first competition is next week.”

“You’ll be great, kid. You’re a genius.” Tony says and Peter shrugs slightly.

“I’m not sure if I want to take part in the competition.”

“Why not?”

“Because aunt May can’t come, so I’d rather someone whose parents can go watch be on the main team and I can just be backup.” Peter says, looking down at his plate.

“Kid it would be a waste if you weren’t on the team, you’re the smartest one, they need you.”

“I just don’t see the point.”

“I’ll come and watch.” Tony says and Peter looks up at him shocked.

“But it’s in Philadelphia. You can’t go to Philly, you need to be here.”

“Pete I can take a few days off to watch your decathlon competition.” Tony says, wanting to be more involved in his kids life.

“But, why?” Peter sounds genuinely confused and Tony figures now is a perfect time to tell Peter exactly how he feels about him, he just needs to find the words.

“Because I care about you.” Peters eyes widen slightly before he frowns, looking down at Tony’s chest to avoid meeting his eyes.

“But, you’re not my dad, or uncle Ben.” He says and Tony’s heart shatters. He knows he isn’t but he thought, was convinced, that Peter saw him as his dad, or at least a father figure. He knew there would come a time when Peter would tell him he didn’t want him around anymore, he just didn’t think it would be this soon. He feels tears prick the corner of his eyes and tries desperately not to let them fall. Peter looks up after a few moments of silence to see Tony looking broken.

“I don’t mean it like that, Tony. I just- you don’t need to care about me or look after me. I’m just a random kid from queens. You have no obligation, and I guess I just don’t see how you could care about me if you aren’t forced to.” Peter says, his voice timid and small, and Tony reaches across the table to grab Peters hand comfortingly.

“Pete you need to listen carefully because this is important, okay? I know I don’t have to care about you, and honestly I never thought there would be a day when I would care about someone so much, but I do. No one is forced to care about you, Pete, but we do because you matter to us and your happiness and your well-being matter. You’re important, Pete. And I know I’m not your dad, or Uncle Ben, but I care about you a hell of a lot. I love you, son. And no amount of denial on your part will change that.” Tony says and a tear falls from Peters eye and Tony reaches over to wipe it away.

“I love you too, dad.” Peter says and he’s called Tony dad a lot but never in front of him and he’s apprehensive as he says it but then Tony smiles at him and walks over to his side of the table and pulls him into a hug and suddenly everything feels right with the world. They hug for a minute before Tony returns to his side of the table and sits down.

“So, you gonna let me come to Philadelphia?” Tony asks and Peter nods.

“Yeah.” He says, smiling, and Tony grins.

“Good.”

 

After this conversation both Tony and Peter are a lot more relaxed, that is until they try and leave the restaurant and Tony notices paparazzi outside waiting by his car.

"Fuck, okay, follow my lead, kid." Tony says and Peter looks up at him nervously before nodding. They start to walk towards the exit, Tony standing next to Peter on the side closest to the window so if they tried to take a picture they won't get Peter. The closer they get to the exit the more paparazzi Tony realises there is. He sighs and looks at Peter for a second before taking him over to the waiter that was serving them.

"Can you take him through the kitchen and out the back door?" Tony asks, knowing there's an alley behind the restaurant.

"Of course, Mr Stark Sir." The man says and Peter looks nervously at Tony.

"I'll meet you round the back, okay?" Tony says and Peter nods.

"Okay."

The second Tony sees Peter is safely in the kitchen he leaves the restaurant and is immediately greeted with many questions and flashing cameras.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are you with?"

"Whats happening with the avengers?"

"You've been spotted outside of a highschool! Why?" Tony sighs as he tries to make his way through the crowd.

"I was here for dinner, I am alone, I don't know, and I like to make sure the science facilities in the local schools are up to standard, for obvious reasons." Tony answers briefly before sighing when there's still people in his way. He doesn't want to leave the kid for too long.

"Can you please move aside, I have important things to be doing." He says, finally managing to get in his car. He reverses down the alley quickly, allowing Peter to climb into the car, before speeding down the road so no one can see him.

"You alright, kid?" Tony asks once they're round the corner, and Peter nods.

"Yeah, that was weird." Peter mutters and Tony reaches over to squeeze his hand.

"They didn't see you, don't worry. And that waiter won't tell anyone, he's always the one to serve me and he knows not to say anything." He says and Peter nods.

"Okay." He smiles and Tony squeezes his hand again before turning his attention back to the road.

 

They arrive back at the tower at 9pm and walk into the tower and over to the lift, Tony's arm falling around Peters shoulder when the doors shut.

"Are you really going to come to Philly?" Peter asks quietly, leaning against Tony's side. He's just spent 2 hours in a very big and very fancy restaurant plus the run in with paparazzi, his senses were on high alert and now he's bloody exhausted.

"I wouldn't miss it." Tony squeezes his shoulder as they exit the lift and walk into the living area. They both collapse on the sofa and Tony puts on a film, Peter burying himself in Tony's side and Tony asks FRIDAY to dim the lights, hugging Peter close to his side.

"Dad?" Peter asks quietly, his eyes glued to the screen. Tony can't help but grin.

"Yeah, son?" He asks and Peter looks up at him, his head still on Tony's shoulder.

"Do you think Fury will leave me alone now?" He asks and Tony sighs, running his hand through Peter's curls.

"I hope so, kid. But don't worry about it, okay? I won't let you get involved." Peter nods.

"I- Do you think I'm weak?" He mutters and Tony frowns.

"Of course not, Pete, why would you think that?" He asks softly and Peter shrugs.

"Cause it's been 2 months and I still can't put the suit on." Peter murmurs. Tony turns slightly and pulls Peter into his chest, Peters head resting just next to the arc reactor.

"Pete you are the strongest person I know. You've been through so much, and the fact that you are able to get up and continue with school and all this and still be as amazing as you are, kid there are no words to explain how proud I am of you. I don't think you're weak, son, I think you are the most amazing, kind, smart and pure person I've ever met." Tony says and Peter nods.

"But you always get back out there, even after everything that's happened to you. You always put the suit back on and go and help people." Peter mutters and Tony chuckles.

"Kid I have a different way of coping with things than you do. Also I am much much older than you, kid, and I have a very unhealthy way of coping. If you don't think you're ready to get back out there as Spider-man yet then that's okay. If you feel like you're never going to be able to put the suit on again then that's also okay. Whatever you decide, Pete, I'm here for you, and I've got your back. No matter what." Tony promises and Peter takes in a shakey breath before nodding.

"Okay." He whispers and Tony smiles.

"I love you, kid." Tony says softly and Peter buries his head furthur into Tony's chest.

"I love you too, dad."


	4. The decathlon team

"Okay guys, so if we all meet here tomorrow morning at 6:30am we will drive to Philidelphia. We should arrive there by half past 10, but I will explain our agenda fully tomorrow when we're on the way there." Mr Harrington says and everyone nods.

"Okay, now, I've got a list of everyones parents or guardians that will be attending, as you leave you need to tell me if they will be joining us on the bus or making their own way there. Now you may go, I will see you bright and early tomorrow. Peter I want to talk to you before you leave." Mr Harrington says and he talks to the rest of the team and Peter waits until the room is empty before walking over to his teacher.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Now, Peter, I know that you have this little joke going on, but saying that Tony Stark is going to be acting as your guardian and coming to the competition this weekend is taking it a bit too far. Now I know your aunt is busy and can't come, so there will not be a seat for your guardian, as I will not count this. Peter I understand you've had a troubled past but you really need to end this lie before it gets out of hand." He says before dismissing Peter, who frowns and walks out of the classroom.

"What did he want?" Ned asks and Peter sighs.

"Told me to stop lying about knowing dad. Said he isn't gonna reserve him a seat cause he doesn't believe me." Peter says as they walk down the stairs and over to Happy's car.

"That sucks, man. What are you gonna do?" Ned asks and Peter shrugs.

"Well dad's gonna turn up in Philly and they're gonna have to let him in. You know what he's like. I'll see you tomorrow." Peter says as he climbs into the car.

 

"Hey kid, how was school?" Happy asks and Peter shrugs.

"It was alright. Had a test in Maths. Think I aced it though."

"What's wrong?" Nothing get's past Happy.

"Decathlon teacher sucks." Peter murmurs, resting his head on his hand as he looks out the window.

"How come?"

"No one at school believes I have an internship with SI, so when I said da-Tony was gonna come to the competition my teacher told me to stop lying. It's fine though, please don't tell Tony about it." Peter says just as Happy pulls up outside his apartment building.

"Alright, kid. Don't worry about it, yeah? I'll see you later."

"Thanks Happy." Peter goes straight to his room once he's entered his apartment as May still isn't home and he has homework to do.

 

Peter is 2 hours into his homework when his phone rings. He answers it and puts it on speaker so he can continue with his work.

"Hey Pete." Tony's voice rings out and Peter smiles.

"Hey dad."

"What you up to?"

"Homework, why?" Tony rarely calls him just for the fun of it.

"Just need to know what's happening this weekend." Tony says and Peter can hear that he's rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well me and the team are going to Philly tomorrow but the competition is on Saturday so you can get there then." Peter explains.

"Okay, so what's this thing with your teacher not believing you? Yes Happy told me but it's not his fault he's just looking out for you, as am I." Peter sighs, he should have figured Happy would tell Tony.

"It's nothing, honestly."

"It sounded like something, son." Tony sounds worried and Peter bites his lip.

"Please dad. It's fine." Tony sighs.

"Okay, kid. I'll see you Saturday." Tony says and Peter says bye before they hang up.

 

Peter hears aunt May come home at around 7pm and joins her in the kitchen.

"Hey, baby, how was school?" She asks, pulling him into a hug. Peter squeezes her back just as tight.

"It was okay, how was work?" He asks, his chin on her shoulder.

"Not bad. Are you all packed for Philly?"

"Yeah." They pull out of the hug and May turns to the takeout containers on the table, starting to divide the Thai food she brought home onto 2 plates.

"And Tony is going to meet you there?"

"He's going on Saturday."

"Okay, love. Well eat your dinner then you're going to bed. You've got to get up early tomorrow." May says, handing Peter a plate and kissing him on the cheek.

 

 

Peter somehow manages to make it half way through the journey to Philidelphia before Flash starts, well, being Flash.

"Is your best friend coming tomorrow, Penis?"

"Leave him alone, Flash." Ned glares at him, and Peter sighs, looking out the window. This carries on until MJ glares at Flash and threatens to kick him off the team, which finally shuts him up.

"Okay, lets practice." MJ says and Peter sighs again. MJ has been making them practice the whole journey and he's so tired and he is dreading tomorrow because there's nothing he can say that will convice Mr Harrington he's telling the truth but then Tony will cause a scene if he's not on the list and if he doesn't have a seat saved for him.

"Peter?" MJ asks and Peter looks at her for a second.

"Er... Rutherfordium? 267 Rf" He asks and she rolls her eyes.

"Well, yes, but pay attention." Peter just nods, only half listening as MJ continues to quiz them until they reach the hotel they're staying at.

They spend most of Friday exploring Philly or being made to study by MJ, but eventually Peter and Ned retire to their hotel room, at 10pm, and collapse on their beds, nervous for tomorrow but feeling more prepared than ever.

 

 

"Tony, where are you going?" Steve asks, confused. Tony walked into the kitchen to get coffee but now he's leaving with Happy, who is holding a small suitcase. The rogues are waiting with Fury in the common room.

"Philadelphia." He says, not bothering to look up as he continues to walk out of the room, travel mug full of coffee in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asks.

"I'm going to Philadelphia. How is that confusing?" Tony stops walking to look at her.

"You can't go to Philadelphia!"

"We're about to have a meeting, Stark."

"Maybe you are, but I've got a decathlon competition to get to."

"I should have known this was about him." Fury mutters and Tony glares at him.

"I told him I would go because his aunt can't. Not that it is any of your business."

"It becomes my business when it interrupts my meeting."

"Well enjoy your meeting. I trust you remember where the front door is? Don't let it hit you when you leave my tower." Tony says before entering the lift with Happy.

"Well done, Tony." Happy says supportively, knowing Tony does't like Fury talking about Peter, and Tony sighs, leaning against the wall of the lift.

"I hate him being here. Does he need to bring Pete into everything? And now I'm running late." Tony says as the lift opens in his garage and they rush over to Tony's brand new car. Happy puts his bag in the car before looking at Tony through the window of the drivers side door.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" He asks and Tony shakes his head.

"I need you here to make sure they leave after they're done."

"Okay well tell Pete good luck from me."

"I will." Tony calls as he speeds out of the garage.

 

He arrives at the hotel the competition is being held 15 minutes before it starts and rushes to the hall.

"Mr Tony Stark, Sir! How can I help you?" A person that works at the hotel asks.

"I'm here for the competition, I should be on the list." Tony says and he can see Peter stood near the stage looking nervous, a kid Tony guesses is Flash is stood near him.

"You- You aren't on the list, Sir." The guy stutters, obviously embarrassed at having to tell The Tony Stark™ no.

"I'm here to support midtown high." Tony clarifies and the guy flicks through the pages on his clipboard.

"I don't- don't see you, sir."

"I'll sort it out, give me a second." He says, figuring this has something to do with the teacher not believeing Peter. He walks over to Peter, realising the silence in the hall as he walks to the front. Peter looks up confused at the lack of noise before his eyes lock on Tonys.

"Hey, kid!" Tony calls as he walks through a team from a different school, who are all stood with wide eyes and wider mouths, and reaches Peters team.

"Hey." Peter says, smiling slightly. Part of him didn't actually think Tony would come. Tony reaches Peter and wraps his arm around his shoulders before turning to the teacher that is looking shocked and slightly embarassed.

"So the weirdest thing just happened, because I signed the form to say I'm coming and yet they still weren't expecting me?" Tony says, his voice passive aggressive, and Peter bites his lip.

"Well I'm sure you can understand that it was quite unbelievable..." He trails off at the look on Tony's face and Tony is about to say something when Peter nudges his side.

"Dad everyone is watching." He mutters so only Tony hears him and Tony sighs.

"Alright fine but you need to know how hard it is for me to let it go because I was fully going to turn up with all my suits flying next to me and blast everyone that didn't believe you into oblivion." Tony says, everyone in the silent hall hearing him, and Peter knows he isn't joking.

"Well thank you for not doing that." Peter says and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, kid." Tony says as he turns them both around to see Peters team watching them with wide eyes.

 

"Eugene." Tony says, glaring at the boy that's been bullying his kid for the past who knows how many years.

"Yes Mr. Tony Stark Iron-Man sir." Flash says, nervous fear flashing across his face.

"I hear you're bullying Pete." He says and Flash glances at Peter quickly.

"Don't look at him, look at me." Tony snaps quietly, not wanting to cause too much of a scene, although it doesn't matter how quiet he is because the entire hall is still silent and listening.

"Leave him alone, you hear me?" Tony asks and Flash nods.

"Okay shows over." Tony announces to the hall, not that it stops everyone from staring, before removing his arm from Peters shoulders and turning to face him.

"So how's Philly?"

"It's alright, how's Fury? Happy text me to warn me you might be in a mood when you get here."

"It's a 2 hour drive, kid." Tony says and Peter smirks.

"Yeah but we both know what you're like." He says, chuckling, and Tony rolls his eyes, shoving Peter's shoulder gently.

"He's still at the tower, but I told him to get out so he should be gone when we get back tomorrow. The rogues, on the other hand..."

"What did they do?"

"Nothing, kiddo, I just don't know when they're gonna leave. Fury has them on house arrest so it's looking like they're going to have to live at the tower." Tony says with a small smile to tell Peter it's okay.

"Now go show everyone in this room how much of a genius you are." Tony says, patting Peters shoulder before taking a seat at the end of the front row.

 

Tony watches with pride as Peter answers nearly every single question his team are asked, getting all of them right, and when they're announced the winners at the end of the day and Peter smiles proudly at Tony his heart all but explodes with love. The two final teams exit the stage and Peters team walks straight over to their teacher and the other parents. Peter walks straight over to Tony, and Tony stands up and pulls him into a hug.

"I'm so damn proud of you, son." Tony whispers and Peter grins.

"Thank you, dad. And not just for coming." Peter whispers and Tony knows he means everything with Fury and the rogues and homecoming too.

"I'd do anything for you kid, you know that." He whispers just as Peter's team is called back up to the stage to receive their medals and as the presenter announces Peter's name Tony is the one cheering the loudest, not caring that Peter is blushing because he's embarrassed by him. Tony had face-timed Happy, Rhodey and May so they could watch Peter get his medal, as per their request, and they we're cheering loudly through Tony's Stark phone too.

When Peters team leave the stage and walk back over to the parents and teacher Tony grins.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo." He says and Peter smiles before noticing the people on the phone.

"We're proud of you too!" Rhodey shouts and Peter grins.

"I love you, Pete!" May grins.

"Hey! Thanks guys! I love you too, Aunt May!" He says and once they've had a brief conversation and hung up Tony turns to Peter.

"So how about I take you for a congratulatory meal?"

"Press." Peter mutters and Tony nods, thinking for a second.

"I'll take the whole team, parents and teacher included, because then I can just say I had arranged to take the winning team out. That's believable, right?" Tony says and Peter bites his lip, before nodding.

"Pete's team, can I have your attention." Tony says, addressing those around them.

"I have decided to take you all out for dinner as a way of congratulations." He says and everyone starts whispering excitedly.

"Meet in the lobby at 6pm and I will arrange cars to take us." He says before turning to Peter. "You're riding with me, kiddo." He says and Peter nods.

 

It's half past 5 and everyone is already in the lobby, far too excited to wait. They're whispering excitedly, even the parents, and Peter grins when Tony walks into the lobby at 6pm sharp, like Peter knew he would. Peter stands and walks over to him nervously.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Tony wraps his arm around Peter.

"It'll be fine, kid. Plus, I have a surprise for you." He whispers as he leads Peter over to the group.

"Cars are out front, guys." No one wastes time as they exit the hotel to see a queue of 4 limousines, with Tony's most expensive sports car at the front of the queue. They rush over to the limos and climb in while Peter gets in Tony's car with him.

"Did you have to be this extra?" Peter mutters and Tony grins.

"Come on kid, It's me you're talking to." He chuckles and Peter rolls his eyes but smiles anyway.

"So I'm guessing we're not going McDonald's?" Peter jokes and Tony laughs.

"I was considering it, but no. We're not going to McDonald's."

 

The pair chat casually throughout the drive, until they pull up outside Barclay Prime. Peter gasps and looks at Tony with wide eyes.

"You do realise we're all wearing jeans right?"

"You do realise I'm Tony Stark, right?" He says as he gets out of his car and hands a key to the valet.

"Any scratches and I'll get you fired." He says before joining Peter on the pavement. The rest of the team get out of the limos and look in shock at the restaurant before following Tony and Peter inside.

"Mister Stark! I'm Jason the manager, may I just say it's a pleasure to have you here." The manager says and Tony puts on his paparazzi smile.

"Thank you." Peter rolls his eyes at his dad and Tony smirks at him.

"Are you okay with a few separate tables or would you like one big one?"

"Separate will be fine."

"Right this way, Mister Stark."

They follow the manager over to a few round tables of 8 and everyone sits down. A few students fight over who can sit next to Tony, but he just leads Peter over to sit next to him on one side, Mr. Harrington sitting on his other side. They all order their food, Peter sort of familiar with the fanciness of the restaurant because of Tony taking him out the other day, but he's still not used to it. The rest of the people on Peters table are Ned, MJ, Abe, Flash, and Flash's father.

 

"Mister Stark, how would one get an internship with you?" Mr. Thompson asks half way through dinner, and Flash smirks at Peter.

"You'd need to apply." Tony says, glancing at Flash before looking back to his father.

"How much do you ask for?"

"I'm a multi-billionaire, Mr. Thompson, You cannot buy your place as an intern."

"Is there an age limit?" Flash asks.

"I only accept college students. And very few who apply are accepted. We've currently only got 5 in the whole company." Tony says and Flash smirks.

"So no high school students are allowed to intern?" He asks and Peter sighs.

"If you are referring to Peter then he is an exception. He is the only exception." Tony says sternly.

"So why is it one rule for one and one for another? Surely if someone shows they are smart enough to have an internship then they should be allowed the same chance as their classmate." Mr Thompson asks.

"Peter is an exceptional circumstance. I was the one that told him to apply because he is the smartest person I've ever known. As well as being the kindest and most caring. Peter is specifically my personal intern, and the 5 interns that I have at Stark Industries have all praised Peters work when he has helped them on their work, because they do ask him to help, although he works mainly with me on things no one else has seen or worked on, including the SI interns. I will not lie to you, Mister Thompson. If your son was to apply I would not accept him. He has bullied Peter for years, and to be honest he's a dick. He doesn't deserve what a Stark internship will give him." Tony says, keeping his tone calm, as if he's stating facts in a meeting.

"And Parker does?" Flash mutters and Peter knows he's fucked up because Tony definitely heard that and he is not happy.

"Mister Thompson unless you would like to be blacklisted from every college, apprenticeship, internship and job opportunity in existence I suggest you stop insulting my s-intern." Tony snaps, barely stopping himself from calling Peter his son, and everyone goes silent. Peter is shocked at what Tony is willing to do for him.

"So lets talk about how we got a question wrong and whose fault it was." MJ says loudly, causing the teens to start an argument because Betty answered the question wrong so it's her fault but Cindy was whispering to Abe and distracted her so it's her fault but Peter didn't buzz in so it's his fault and Peter loves MJ for breaking the awkward tension.

 

The rest of the meal is slightly less awkward and a lot less confrontational, and when everyone has finished their insanely delicious deserts Tony pays before they all leave. Everyone takes selfies with Tony before they get back into the limos and Tony leads Peter over to his car.

"I need to stop somewhere before we go back to the hotel, okay?" Tony asks as he climbs into the car, and Peter nods. They chat on the drive and when Tony pulls up outside of one liberty palace Peter looks at him.

 

"What are we doing here?" Peter asks and Tony rolls his eyes.

"Get out, kid." He says fondly and Peter gets out of the car, noticing Tony put something in his inside blazer pocket before he get's out, and waits for Tony on the pavement. Tony leads him into the building and up to the top floor where the observation deck is. It's empty, and Peter wonders if Tony hired out the whole place just for the two of them. Tony walks right over to the window and Peter watches him carefully, noticing that he looks really nervous, and he wonders if something's happened or if Tony is going to take his internship away or his suit, not that Peter wears it, or if he's gonna tell him he doesn't want him around anymore.

 

"Come here, Pete." Tony say softly, cutting off Peter's train of thought, and Peter walks over to Tony before looking out of the window at the view. Tony looks at Peter and takes a deep breath.

"You know earlier when I said I have a surprise for you?" Tony asks and Peter nods. Tony takes a deep breath, looking at Peter as if he's the most important thing in the world, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope. He hands Peter the envelope and watches as Peter opens it and pulls out a letter. He tries to stop the nervous butterflies in his stomach as he unfolds it and starts to read.

 

_Kid,_

_This is going to seem really weird, you reading a letter I wrote when I'm right here and could just tell you this properly, but then we both know I'm not the best when it comes to saying things out loud to people. Hence why I haven't told you this sooner. Pete, I've been thinking about this for a long time, like since before Germany, and I have spoken with May about it more times than I can count, and I can count high. Genius, remember._

 

Peter pauses reading the letter to chuckle because he can imagine Tony saying that, he's heard him say it enough times, before continuing with butterflies in his stomach.

 

_Basically kid, I was never one to want kids. My father was quite frankly a piece of shit and a terrible dad, and I didn't want to become him. But Pete I love you like the son I never knew I wanted or needed until I met you. I'd do anything for you, and I've got your back through anything. And I want to make it official. Now if you look up at me and I'm crying just try not to judge me too much._

_Tony_

 

Peter looks up at Tony and, as he suspected, his eyes are watering. But so are Peters. In fact Peter is so happy and emotional that there's tears streaming down his cheeks. He looks down at the paper Tony is holding and sees that it's adoption papers, signed by both Tony and May. Peter looks up at Tony in shock.

"Are you serious?" Peter asks and Tony nods.

"If you want me to, kid." He says, uncertainty in his eyes, and Peter grins, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck.

"I love you, dad." He whispers, and he doesn't need to say anything else because Tony is grabbing him in a hug just as tight and they're grinning into each others shoulders.

"I love you too, Pete."


	5. Bruce

"Is Rhodey home?" Peter asks as he bounces along next to Tony as they enter the tower and walk over to the lift. He's been buzzing ever since Tony told him about adopting him yesterday, and he's been practically vibrating for the past half an hour. It's 4pm when they got back to the tower and Peter's excited to see Rhodey and Pepper.

"Yeah, kiddo, but so are the rogues." Tony says and Peter frowns.

"I don't like them." He mutters, finally stopping with the excited bouncing, and Tony smiles slightly.

"Me neither. Oh, by the way kid. We have a visitor." Tony says, smiling slightly as the lift opens, and Peter frowns at him before exiting the lift and seeing Rhodey in the kitchen.

"Hey, Peter!" He greets and Peter grins, walking over to him.

"Hey uncle Rhodey!" He says, quiet enough that the rogues in the living area can't hear him, and Rhodey grins as he looks between Tony and Peter. Tony is practically beaming and Peter is smiling so wide and his eyes are shining.

"You-" He says before lowering his voice, "You said yes?" Peter nods and Rhodey grins, pulling him into a hug.

"Of course I said yes!" Peter grins before pulling out of the hug and returning to Tony's side. "You watch the competition?"

"I did. Well done, kid. We're proud of you!" He says as Peter drops his backpack on the table.

"It was a team effort, Rhodey."

"Bullshit! You carried that team. The only question you didn't answer your team got wrong." Tony says, walking over and patting Peters shoulder. Peter blushes before noticing the rogues still in the living area. He frowns and looks up at Tony, who nods.

"Why...?"

"Don't worry about it, kid. Look a little harder." Tony says and Peter looks back over at the rogues to see a new face that's very familiar to him.

"Oh. My. God." Peter gasps, looking at Bruce with wide excited eyes. Bruce takes a deep breath, preparing for the Hulk excitement. He isn't expecting what happens though.

"Doctor Banner!" Peter gasps, hitting Tony's arm excitedly, and Tony grins, knowing what's coming. Bruce stands up, looking confused as he walks over to the three people in the kitchen, and Peter starts rambling about science.

"I'm a huge fan! I've read all of your papers! I wrote a paper based on your biochemistry thesis a few months ago. Your picture is on the wall of our science lab! I read your papers when I was 5 oh my god I can't believe it's really you I may be dead Tony am I dead? I think I'm dead!" Peter is practically buzzing and Tony feels slight jealously but he knew introducing Peter to Bruce would make Bruce feel a lot better and Bruce is a hero of Peters and he loves seeing the excitement on Peter's face when he talks about science.

"Really?" Bruce sounds genuinely surprised and he looks at Tony, who nods.

"Kids a super genius." Tony smiles proudly, wrapping his arm around Peter's shoulders.

"I hear from Rhodey you're in the decathlon team." Bruce asks and Peter nods.

"Yeah, we just had a competition yesterday."

"How'd you do?"

"He kicked ass." Rhodey says and Peter blushes.

"Well we-"

"No. I won't let you make excuses Pete. You kicked ass." Tony says and Peter beams up at him whilst Bruce looks between the two of them, a knowing smile on his face.

"Okay well we'll be in my lab." Tony says, grabbing Peter's bag for him and leading him back out of the living area.

"Did I really just meet Dr. Banner?" Peter whispers as they walk towards the lift and Tony grins, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, kid."

"That's so cool." He breathes and Tony feels a pang of jealousy in his chest.

"Oi, as long as you remember who your favourite is." Tony tries to hide his very real jealousy behind a joke, and Peter presses himself further into Tony's side and looks up at him with a grin.

"You're always gonna be my favourite, dad." Peter has the biggest smile and his eyes are shining so bright and Tony's heart melts.

"Good." He says as they enter the lift. Tony knows the rogues are going to be confused, even though they didn't hear Peter call him dad, and Bruce has no idea who Peter is or how he's associated with Tony but he will probably ask later and Tony will tell him the truth. Bruce has done nothing wrong to Tony so he has no problem introducing him to his son. They enter Tony's lab and Peter immediately walks over to his work bench to start improving his web shooters whilst Tony walks over to his to work on the iron spider suit. They work together as if they are one person, Peter knowing exactly what tool Tony needs and Tony knowing exactly what calculation Peter needs help with, and after a few hours Peter blinks heavily and yawns.

"Alright kiddo, you're done for the day. Go upstairs. I'll be up when I've tidied this away and make us some dinner." Tony says and Peter nods, yawning again as he stands up and walks out of the lab.

"Don't be too long." Peter mumbles and Tony rolls his eyes at him.

"I won't." Peter enters the lift and goes up to the kitchen to see the rogues sat in the living room again with Rhodey and Dr. Banner.

"You alright, kid?" Rhodey asks, standing up and walking over to him as Peter grabs a glass of water.

"Yeah, uncle Rhodey. 'M fine." He smiles, leaning against the mans side. He didn't realise just how tired he is.

"Where's Tony?"

"In the lab. Jus' tidying up the suit. Sent me up here cause he said he'd come up and make us dinner." Peter says and Rhodey nods, wrapping his arm around the kid's shoulders, rolling his eyes at how obviously exhausted the kid is.

 

"Tone?" Bruce asks as he enters his lab. Tony is shoving some tools in a box and looks up with a smile.

"Hey, Bruce." Tony says before walking over and hugging him. He's not usually one for affection but Peter's changed him and god did he miss Bruce.

"I missed you, you know." He whispers and Bruce chuckles.

"I missed you too. Seems like I missed a lot." He says as they pull out of the hug.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you weren't dragged into the war." Tony says and Bruce shakes his head, smiling.

"I meant the kid, Tone."

"Oh. Yeah, I forget he's new too. Feels like he's been here forever." Tony says smiling slightly.

"So, who is he? Is he yours? Definitely seems like it, he's a spitting image of you, and he's a genius." Tony shakes his head and sits on the stool behind him.

"It's a long story, half of which isn't mine to tell. I hired him as an intern about a year ago, give or take, and we've got so close and he's an amazing kid, Bruce. I knew you'd love him."

"So, he started as an intern, what about now?"

"I'm adopting him." Tony says and Bruce looks at him, slightly shocked.

"And his parents are okay with this?"

"His parent's died when he was 4. He lives with his aunt, who will obviously still see him as much as she does now. It was actually her who mentioned it to me. Obviously I had thought about it a lot before she did, but I would never have asked her first."

"I thought you didn't want kids."

"I didn't, until I met him. I love him so much Bruce."

"That's obvious, Tony. Even the others can see it. They told me about what happened between you and Fury because of him, and how you went to his competition and everything. They think he's your biological kid." Bruce says and Tony's eyes widen.

"Oh god, he's up there with them." He says, standing up quickly and starting to leave the lab, Bruce following him.

"And that's bad?"

"Obviously! Not only do I not want them corrupting such an innocent and amazing kid, but he will definitely try and deck Steve if he gets the chance."

 

Tony enters the living area to see Peter and Rhodey talking in the kitchen. Peter is smiling with his dimples showing and when he notices Tony his eyes light up more and Tony feels his heart swell. Rhodey notices the look on Peter's face, only reserved for Tony, and turns to see him entering the room.

"Alright, kiddo, what do you wanna eat?" Tony asks and Peter shrugs.

"Dunno." He says as Tony walks over, ruffling Peter's curls as he rolls his eyes.

"Fat lot of good you are."

"Lets just order a pizza." Rhodey says and Peter nods.

"Yeah, lets order a pizza!"

"Okay, FRIDAY order the usual." Tony says before looking at the rogues in the living room, watching him carefully. "I assume since you're on house arrest you're staying here?" Tony asks and Steve nods. "FRIDAY order their usual too." He knows FRIDAY still knows their regular's.

 

 

"So are we gonna find out what makes the kid so special?" Steve asks half way through dinner as everyone is sat awkwardly around the table, and Peter freezes just as he's picking up a slice, suddenly not hungry.

"No." Tony says, throwing his arm over the back of Peter's chair. Peter is sat at the end of the table, opposite Rhodey and next to Tony; as far away from the rogues as possible.

"Don't you think we deser-"

"Deserve to know? No, I don't. It is none of your business, he has nothing to do with you, and you have nothing to do with him. You don't talk to him, you don't look at him, you don't even think about Peter unless he says otherwise, you hear me?" Tony says, not shouting but using a no-bullshit voice that tells everyone that he means every word he's saying.

"So Rhodey knows who he is-" This time it isn't Tony that interrupts.

"Un- Rhodey has been here for d-Tony when you lot fucked off. You left him for dead, you lied to him, you chose a murderer over him, he was meant to be your best friend. You abandoned him. You don't deserve to be in this tower, you don't deserve the effort and trouble Tony went through to get you pardoned, you don't deserve any of it! And if I had my way I would have killed you a long time ago, but Tony wouldn't let me because for some reason he and Rhodey and Fury thinks your evil ass should have a second chance." Peter snaps, talking mainly to Steve, and there's so much venom in his voice that even Tony is a little intimidated, but he sees the tears in his eyes and moves his arm from the chair to around Peters shoulder.

"Bucky didn't know what he was doing." Steve says and Peter glares at him, shooting daggers.

"But you did. And you knew he killed Tony's parents. You knew what he'd done. You knew all along and you never told him. You sided with him and you almost killed Tony and you left him for dead. I don't care if you're in love with the asshole or whatever is going on between you two, what you did was fucked up. And you may have this lot fooled and you may have made those 'make good choices' videos for school but I hate you. I hate you for what you did and I wish you had died in the ice!" Peter shouts, a tear falling down his cheek as he stands up, and Tony stands up too, as does Bucky and Steve.

"Kid you don't know the half of it." Bucky says and Peter practically growls as he starts moving towards them and Tony knows if he doesn't get him out he'll actually kill them.

"Come on, Pete." Tony says softly, grabbing Peter in a hug from behind (think Remus and Harry when Sirius fell through the veil) and the second Tony's arms close around him Peter breaks down and everyone feels their hearts break at the pure pain and agony on the teenagers face.

"I hate him." Peter whimpers, turning around in Tony's arms so his head is pressed against Tony's chest, and Tony nods, running his hands through Peter's hair and walking him backwards out of the room

"I know. It's gonna be okay. Come on, son. Let's go upstairs." They leave the room and after a few awkward moments Bruce looks at Rhodey.

"I like that kid." He says and Rhodey nods.

"Me too."

"I fucking don't." Bucky mutters and Clint glances at him.

"Well you tried to kill his dad to be fair."

"More than once." Natasha adds.

"I've gotta admit I admire his bravery." Sam says and when he gets questioning looks he adds, "Well he just threatened to kill you both and I genuinely think if Tony didn't grab him then he would have. Only someone brave as fuck would threaten an enhanced super soldier and a serial killer assassin."

"Or he's really stupid." Bucky mutters.

"He wouldn't have actually killed us." Steve says and Rhodey chuckles.

"I wouldn't underestimate him. I reckon he could easily take both of you." They look at him in disbelief and Rhodey rolls his eyes.

"Don't believe me? Alright, piss the kid off and when he kills you both you'll know I'm right."

"I believe you." Clint says and Rhodey nods.

"You should."

"So why is he so special?" Steve asks and Rhodey rolls his eyes, standing up.

"You got a death wish? You didn't hear Tony's speech?"

"Yeah but he's not here and I wanna know."

"It's not my place to say. It's not your place to know. It has nothing to do with you. Really it has nothing to do with me either I just happen to know what's going on. I know I talk to you more than Tony does, but that doesn't mean I'm on your side, Steve. I'm not going behind Tony's back by talking to you, I'm trying to keep the peace, but telling you about Peter is going behind his back, and I'm not doing that just cause you wanna know stuff that has nothing to do with you." Rhodey says before leaving the room.


	6. Thor and Loki

Peter and Tony don't interact with the rogues for most of Monday. Peter goes to school and, whilst the decathlon team can no longer deny his internship with Tony Stark, they don't talk about it and they don't treat him any different apart from the fact that Flash is a lot quieter.

"And then I shouted at Captain America." Peter says quietly as he leaves school, and Ned looks at him with wide eyes.

"Good. He deserves it."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Could have killed him. If I had my shooters on I probably would have to be honest." Peter mutters and Ned laughs.

"I don't blame you." Ned says and Peter chuckles as he walks over to Happy's car.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Peter smiles and Ned nods.

"Try not to kill anyone, yeah?" Ned jokes as Peter climbs into the car.

"You planning a murder, kid?" Happy asks and Peter nods.

"Captain America." He says and Happy nods.

"Oh okay. So how was school?" They chat on the drive back to the tower and Peter grins as he jumps out of the car.

"Thank's Happy."

"No worries, kid."

 

"Hey Peter."

"Hey uncle Rhodey, where's dad?" Peter asks as he walks into the lobby of the tower. Rhodey is waiting by the lift for him.

"He's outside." Peter frowns.

"As in, outside outside? Like, fully outside? Like, not in the tower?"

"Yeah." Rhodey looks amused and Peter would roll his eyes if he wasn't concerned.

"Why?" Tony doesn't like going outside much. Especially now the rogues are here; he doesn't like leaving them alone.

"He and the rogues are awaiting a visitor." Rhodey says and Peter frowns.

"Is it Fury?" Rhodey places his hand on Peters back and starts to lead him towards the back of the tower.

"No. Come on, we can't be late or Tony will kill me." Peter lets Rhodey lead him out of the lobby and through the door leading out of the tower, chatting about Peter's day and random stuff as they walk.

 

"But they're all convinced you're going to kill them." Rhodey chuckles and Peter laughs.

"Well I might have to and we'll all just have to make peace with that." He jokes as they round a corner and see the rogues, Bruce, and Tony waiting on the tarmac around 250 feet away.

"Hey, Uncle Rhodey, race you to the edge of the tarmac?" Peter asks and Rhodey rolls his eyes but smiles.

"You're on!" He says before Peter shouts "GO!" and they both take off in a sprint. Peter easily pulling ahead, despite his heavy backpack bouncing as he runs, and reaching Tony 15 seconds before Rhodey does. Rhodey is breathing slightly heavy when he reaches them and Peter, who is fine, grins in triumph.

"I let you win." Rhodey says and Peter chuckles as he walks over to Tony. Peter is wearing his school sweatshirt and has a backpack on and he looks so young and Tony thinks he's adorable.

"Keep believing that." Peter grins and Tony wraps his arm around his kids shoulders.

"Rhodey when are you gonna learn you can't beat the kid in a race?" He chuckles and Rhodey glares at Peter before grabbing him in a headlock. Peter easily slips out of his grip and jumps on his back, wrapping his arms and legs around Rhodey loosely.

"Too slow again." He quips before hopping down and returning to Tony's side.

"So, why are we out here?" He asks and Tony glances around to see everyone watching the three of them.

"We're waiting for Thor." Tony says and Peter looks at him with wide eyes.

"As in actual Thor?" He asks and Tony nods, smirking.

"I promise I won't show him that video of you doing your Thor impression." Tony says quietly and Peter glares at him, blushing brightly, just as there's a flash and Thor and Loki appear in front of them.

"Tony!" Thor grins, patting Tony's shoulder.

"Hey Thor. Good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Thor greets, and when he's said hello to the rogues he turns back to Tony and sees Peter.

"Thor this is Peter." Tony says and Thor grins. 

"Son of Stark! It is a pleasure to meet you." Neither of them correct Thor, and the rogues definitely notice.

"Good to meet you too, Mr. Thor. It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Loki." Peter says to everyone's surprise. Including Loki's.

"Oh. You too, young Peter." Loki looks confused, considering everyone else ignored his presence apart from Bruce and Tony, but after Peter smiles at him he seems to calm down. Thor and Tony talk as they start walking back to the tower with Rhodey and Bruce, the rogues following behind them and Peter turns to Loki.

"Aren't you meant to go with them?" Peter asks and Loki raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you?"

"No. That's avenger stuff. I'm not an avenger."

"Neither am I." Loki says and Peter frowns.

"So you're a bad guy? That's what everyone says but you don't look like a bad guy."

"It varies from time to time." Loki says and Peter nods thoughtfully.

"Okay... So on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the ultimate evil like kicking a puppy, and 1 being, like, er, glaring at someone you don't like, where would you say you are?" Peter asks and Loki's lip twitch slightly upwards as if he's trying not to smile.

"Around 3."

"Oh, good, okay, phew. Let me know if it gets above a 6." Peter smiles and Loki nods.

"Yeah, okay."

 

"What...?" Steve mutters as the rogues, Tony, Bruce, Thor and Rhodey stop just outside the tower and look back to see Loki and Peter chatting, Peter smiling at something Loki is saying. Tony almost rolls his eyes because Peter can befriend anyone

"Pete, come on, bud!" Tony's voice echos and Peter looks over to see everyone watching.

"Come on, Mr. Loki. We can hang out whilst they do whatever they need to do. Don't worry, it's just a meeting so we're not missing much. Tony lets me sit in on meetings sometimes and they're really boring most of the time." Peter says and Loki nods, looking amused, following Peter over to the rest of them.

"You good?" Tony asks and Peter nods as if he doesn't know what the big deal is.

"Yeah, great. Mr. Loki's only a 3." He says and Tony, now used to the weird things Peter says and knowing to go along with it, just nods.

"A 3?" Natasha asks and Peter nods.

"A 3."

"Now I'm a 4 and slowly rising." Loki says to Peter and Peters eyes widen.

"Okay we're gonna go upstairs." Peter grabs Loki's arm, which makes everyone hold their breath, and pulls him hastily into the tower and over to the lift, everyone is surprised when Loki allows Peter to drag him into the building without so much as a glare.

"Does he have actual magic powers?" Rhodey asks and Tony smiles slightly.

"He's a good kid." He says softly before continuing to walk into the tower.

 

"Do you want a hot chocolate, Mr. Loki?" Peter asks as they enter the living area, Peter chucking his backpack on the table, and Loki looks over at him.

"Son of Stark, you do not need to call me Mr. Loki. You can call me Loki." He says and Peter looks at him like he doesn't believe him, but nods anyway.

"Okay. You can call me Peter. Do you want a hot chocolate? It will bring you down from a 4 to a 2, guaranteed." Peter grins and Loki looks at him for a second before nodding.

"Okay." Peter grins and tells Loki to sit on the sofa before making 2 hot chocolates and sitting next to him.

"Here you go." Peter hands Loki the drink.

"What is this?" Loki asks confused and Peter looks at him with wide eyes.

"It's like a hug in a mug, Loki! It's the best thing ever!" Peter grins, taking a big sip of his drink, and Loki looks at him for a second before drinking some of his own.

"What do you think?"

"It is very good." Peter grins.

"See!"

"Although I am not sure going down 2 steps on the scale is going to be efficient."

"Well nothing can completely calm you down, but going down 2 is a good start."

 

 

"Loki, I hope you don't mind me asking, why does everyone think you're a bad guy?" Peter asks after 20 minutes of talking quietly. He's slouched in the corner of the sofa facing Loki, who is sat on the other side of the sofa but has his body turned towards the teen.

"Because I've tried to kill most of them." Peter raises an eyebrow.

"So... okay... But like, they've all tried to kill each other. You're way nicer than Captain America."

"True."

"And weren't you under some serious mind control?"

"Yes, that does not excuse what I did to my father or Thor. And I am terrible in general." Loki says and Peter frowns.

"I don't think that's true." Peter says and he's so curious to see Loki's reaction that he doesn't even register his spider senses have told him the lift is opening and the rogues, Tony, Bruce and Thor are now here.

"How are you not scared of me, Peter?" Loki asks, as if he's genuinely curious.

"If you were someone I should be scared of Tony wouldn't have let you near me." Peter says simply as he finally realises they're not alone. He turns around and smiles slightly when he sees Tony, choosing to ignore the way the rogues are looking at him.

"Hey." He smiles slightly, and Loki raises an eyebrow.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" Tony asks, walking over to him. Peter immediately shifts over on the sofa and Tony slots into the corner, between the arm and Peter, his arm thrown over the back of the sofa, and Peter snuggles into his side. It all happens in a matter of seconds and it's so natural and easy that it's obvious this is how they always sit.

"I'm good. Loki had a hot chocolate." Peter grins as everyone else settles onto seats.

"From a 4 to a 2." Loki confirms and Peter nods.

"Told ya." Peter says with a small smile.

"What's going on?" Thor asks, smiling slightly as he puts his hammer down in the kitchen and sits in an armchair.

"The magic kid has befriended your brother." Clint says, but there's not any venom behind his words and Peter isn't sure if he hates him or not.

"He befriends everyone." Rhodey says and Peter glances at Steve.

"Not everyone." He mutters and it's shocking how quick he can turn from being happy and sweet to actually bloody terrifying.

"So Tony told me about that paper you're working on for physics." Bruce says, trying to change the subject, and Peter blushes slightly.

"Oh?"

"If I can't brag about how smart you are then what's the point?" Tony smirks and Peter halfheartedly glares at him, not meaning it at all.

"I'd love to read it." Bruce says and Peter almost chokes on the air.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Go get it, kid." Tony says and Peter stumbles slightly as he walks over to the kitchen, frowning when Thor's hammer is on his paper. He picks it up and grabs his paper, taking them both over to the living area.

"Mr Thor I hope you don't mind but your hammer was on my paper." Peter says, holding it out to him, and everyone looks at him in shock. Thor takes the hammer off of Peter and puts it down as Peter returns to Tony's side with his paper.

"What?" He asks, everyone staring at him.

"You can lift the hammer!" Rhodey exclaims and Peters eyes widen. Shit, is it super heavy or something? Did he just out himself as spider-man? Or at least enhanced? He can lift 10 tonnes with ease and forgets sometimes that it isn't normal.

"Well it's not exactly heavy..." He says slowly and Tony chuckles slightly.

"Son of Stark, you are worthy." Thor says, sounding extremely happy, and Peter raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Only he who is worthy can wield the hammer of Thor." Loki says, looking at Peter as if he knew he was worthy all along.

"Oh..." Tony's arm tightens around Peters shoulders as he takes the paper from him and hands it to Bruce.

"You know you can technically rule Asgard." Tony says casually and Peter rolls his eyes.

"I can also technically blow up this planet or commit mass murder. Doesn't mean I should." He jokes.

"Happy said you were planning a murder earlier."

"I'm always planning a murder." Peter says, his gaze flicking to Steve.

"As long as you don't get caught." Tony says before patting Peters shoulder, "Come on." He says, standing up. Peter jumps up with him and they both make their way out up to their lab.

"I like Thor and Loki." Peter says, and Tony smiles.

"Me too, kiddo."


	7. Dad

Peter has decided Thor and Loki are two of his favourite people. They've been at the tower for 2 days and Peter has quickly become close with them, Loki especially. Tony thinks it's so adorable that Peter can love so many people. Today is Wednesday. Peter is having a decently shit day, having developed a migraine during PE that hasn't given up. He all but collapses in History final period after having flashbacks to homecoming which caused a pretty bad panic attack, and Ned practically carries him to Happy's car.

"Peter you okay?" Happy gets out the car and helps Ned put Peter in the back, letting him lie across the back seats, the black out windows blocking out some light.

"He's had a migraine all day and had a panic attack." Ned says and Happy nods.

"Thanks kid." He quickly gets back in the car and starts driving, calling Tony when they reach the tower.

"Happy? You shouldn't be on the phone whilst driving."

"I'm not driving-" Happy practically carries Peter into the tower, his arm around his middle, helping him into the lift, "I'm coming up. Pete's in a bad way."

"What do you mean he's in a bad way?"

"We'll be there soon just wait." They arrive in seconds and as they enter the living area Tony jumps up and grabs Peter, wrapping his arms around him.

 

"What happened?" He asks, voice so soft and low the others can barely hear him.

"Panic attack. Senses. Too- Everything's too much. It's. So. Loud!"

"Friday turn everything in this room off." Tony says and the room falls into silence, no music coming from Sam's headphones, no hum from electricity, no bright screens, no nothing.

"I can, still hear-"

"Hear what?"

"Dad." Peter whimpers and Tony's heart clenches.

"I'm here kiddo, hear what?" Tony asks again.

"Heartbeats. Breathing. Blood flowing." Peter whimpers, burying himself in Tony's chest trying to block out the sound.

"Happy can you grab me his headphones?" Happy disappears and Tony leads Peter over to the sofa, sitting down and pulling him down and into his side, their bodies turned towards each other. He's aware of everyone watching them, but he couldn't care less. Peter's head is pressed against Tony's chest and Tony is pressing his hand against Peter's ear in an attempt to block the noise. He knows it won't work, Peter's hearing is far too acute, but it's worth a try.

"It's okay." Tony whispers into Peters hair, and Peter shakes his head.

"It was- so much. Pain." Tony frowns, getting the feeling this isn't his average sensory overload.

"Talk to me kid."

"Bird. Building. Fire. Pain. So much pain." Peter chokes just as Happy arrives with a pair of slightly bigger than average headphones. Tony slips them on Peters head and he visibly relaxes before hugging Tony tighter, his face pressed into the soft material of Tony's t-shirt.

"Okay, you're okay." Tony whispers softly until Peter stops shaking.

"Thank's dad." Peter breaths into Tony's chest as Tony runs his hands through Peters hair.

"Always, kid." Peter smiles slightly, his senses calming down. After a few minutes he starts to feel sleepy, what with near complete silence, one of Tony's hands running through his hair and the other rubbing his back softly. Tony glances down when he feels Peters breathing even out and almost melts at how adorable Peter is. His curls are spread out and messy and he's curled in such a small ball that Tony wonders if he's actually 5 and not 16.

 

"So... what was that?" Nat asks and Tony winces at the noise.

"Sensory overload." Tony mumbles, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

"He said he could hear heartbeats and blood flowing." Steve says and Tony sighs.

"Slight over exaggeration. When he gets sensory overload even the little things sound so loud."

"It seemed pretty genuine."

"What teenager can hear blood flowing, Steve?" Tony snaps quietly and Steve looks taken aback slightly.

"Sorry." He says just as Peter shifts slightly.

"Dad." Peter mutters and Tony looks down at him, unsure if he means Tony or his actual dad. The avengers watch him in silence.

"Dad?" He asks again, sounding slightly more panicked, and Tony isn't sure what to do. He tries to wrap his arms tighter around him, but after a second Peter starts struggling against Tony, which isn't hard considering his super strength.

"Dad." He whimpers, sitting up before looking straight at Tony and frowning. "Oh, I couldn't hear you." He says softly and Tony realises Peter was calling him.

"Sorry kid. You okay?" Peter looks at him for a second, as if considering, before shaking his head.

"Not as bad as earlier. But not great." He admits and Tony nods, taking his face in his hands and examining his eyes. His pupils are blown because of how dark the room is which is good. When he goes into sensory overload his pupils dilate to block as much light as possible.

"Think you're almost back to normal, bud." Tony's voice is soft and Peter nods.

"Nap helped." He says and Tony smiles.

"Always does."

 

"Okay hate to interrupt this moment you're having but did he just call you dad?" Sam asks and Tony and Peter look over at him to see him and the other avengers watching them closely. Peter automatically shrinks into himself, making himself smaller, whilst Tony stares them all down. Rhodey tenses in his seat slightly, anticipating a shit storm if someone says anything they shouldn't.

"It's none of your business to be quite honest, Sam." Tony says, his tone steady but the way he sits up straighter and moves so Peter is hidden more by him shows he is not messing around.

"Thought you didn't have any kids." Natasha asks and Tony glances at Peter, who is biting his bottom lip, and when he nods slightly with a small shrug Tony turns back to the rogues.

"Peter isn't my biological child." He says simply, and Steve looks between the two in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Cause you're like, exactly the same." Bucky adds and Peter shoots them both a death glare.

"Tony isn't my biological dad and you would know that if you actually gave a damn about someone who was supposed to be your friend." Peter snaps and Tony rests his hand on Peters leg to try and calm him down.

"A friend wouldn't keep the fact that they have a son a secret." Steve says and Peter has to resist the urge to fly kick him through the window.

"I met Tony a year and a half ago. You didn't give a fuck about him then." Peter says and Tony can tell he's trying to stay calm.

"So how do we know you're not just using him for his billions of dollars." Bucky says and Tony jumps off the sofa, face red with anger.

"How fucking dare you!" He growls and none of them have ever seen Tony this angry. Bucky and Steve stand up too. Rhodey would jump in and stop Tony but in all honesty Bucky and Steve deserve what's coming.

"Bucky's right, Tony." Steve says carefully and Tony holds out his hand, a gauntlet attaching itself to it within seconds, and then he's aiming it at them both.

"Don't you dare talk about my kid like that." He growls and Peter can hear his heart racing and he's worried Tony will have a heart attack or something.

"He could be manipulating you." Bucky says and Peter feels his eyes feel with tears because he would never do that. He loves Tony.

"He is the most amazing kid ever and if you say one more word against him I will blast you out of this tower!"

"Well how do we know you're not using the kid to get out of whatever Fury wants us for?" Steve asks and the second he's finished talking a fist connects with the side of his face, causing a loud crack to echo through the room, and then Steve is staggering to the side with a furious Peter standing in front of him.

"The fuck, kid!" Bucky shouts, going to grab him with his metal arm, and Peter dodges the arm easily, landing a punch in Bucky's stomach that forces him back against the wall a few feet away. Peter turns back to Steve, a murderous look in his eye, and he's just about to throw another punch when a hand grabs his arm gently.

"Pete." Tony says quietly and Peter looks around to see the rogues looking at him in complete shock. Peter has tears streaming down his face and he's breathing heavily and his hand hurts slightly because he cut his knuckle on the zip of Bucky's jacket but he wants to keep going. Want's to punch Steve until he sees the life leave his eyes. Tony is always the one to risk his life, he's always the one to save the world, he would never do something like that. He turns back to Steve and glares at him through the tears.

"Talk shit about my dad again and I'll kill you." He growls before leaving the room, making his way to the training room because he has a fuck ton of anger he needs to get out.


	8. Spider-man

Peter growls when he punches through a third punchbag, unhooking it from the chain before replacing it and starting to punch the fuck out of it again. He's wearing joggers, having abandoned his shirt ages ago when it became drenched with sweat, and his hair is plastered to his forehead. He's only been down here for 20 minutes.

"FRIDAY is dad okay?" He asks as he keeps punching.

"Rogers has not said anything else to Boss, and Boss is on his way down after talking to Rhodey."

"Did I break Steve's nose?"

"Rogers has a broken nose and jaw. Barnes has a broken rib." Peter would feel bad, he didn't intend on breaking Bucky's rib, but he started it so he deserves it.

"Good."

 

"Hey Pete. Take a break, kiddo." Tony says as he enters the gym. Peter lands a final hard blow on the punch bag before walking over to Tony and immediately wrapping his arms around his middle, burying himself in his chest.

"Kid you're sweaty." Tony jokes, but he wraps his arms around Peter anyway.

"I'm sorry. I was fine until he started talking shit about you." Peter whispers and Tony sighs.

"You weren't fine, kiddo. But that's okay. Nothing they said was true and no one thinks that. You're amazing and I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know. Now come on, lets go watch a movie or something, you've already broken 3 bags." Tony says with a small smile, glancing at the punchbags with holes in, which Peter had thrown into the corner.

They watch Zombieland and eat popcorn and Peter cuddles into Tony and appreciates the fact that his dad stuck up for him. Tony holds Peter close to his side and admires the fact that Peter stuck up for him.

 

 

 

It's the next day and Peter is in the gym again. He ran into Steve on his way to get a textbook and was immediately filled with hatred so he needs to let it out. He's using the simulator he and Tony made. You're in a simulated room and there are simulated enemies that you can actually feel and that can touch you to make the experience more realistic. He turns it all the way up to highest difficulty- 20 enemies at a time for half an hour straight all aiming to kill (They wont actually kill you) and he's punching and kicking and fighting all of them at once. Tony is watching him to make sure this difficulty works properly and also because he loves watching Peter fight, especially when he's 100% safe.

 

Steve explains to Fury why Tony is absent from the meeting and Fury raises an eyebrow.

"So a teenager punched you and broke your nose?"

"Yes."

"And you're not wondering how his arm didn't shatter?" The rogues look at each other before looking back at Fury.

"What do you mean?" Fury sighs.

"Go to your old training room and you'll get what I mean."

 

Tony watches as Peter does moves Neo would be proud of, spinning through the air, seemingly defying gravity, kicking, punching, throwing enemies at each other and beating the crap out of them all. There's only 2 enemies left. Peter jumps at one, wrapping his arm round their neck, using it as leverage to kick the second, before throwing the first enemy against the simulated wall. The words  _Session Complete - Expert mode_ wrap around the simulation before it turns off. Peter walks over to Tony with a grin, sweating like mad and breathing heavy.

"It works great!" Tony grins and Peter nods.

"It's awesome!" Peter pants and Tony high fives him before handing him a bottle of water.

"How was the realism? We could try and make the enemies actually look like people, or should we keep them as silhouettes?" Tony asks and Peter thinks for a second, stretching his back.

"Maybe not real people, but we could do a whole ninja thing." Tony rolls his eyes but smiles before he notices the look on Peters face as he looks just past Tony.

 

"Well if it isn't the dickhead with the giant metal frisbee." Peter says, no emotion in his voice, and Tony turns around. Clint snickers at Peters comment and Sam mutters "burn" under his breath. Tony tries - and mostly succeeds - to suppress his laugh but Peter just continues to stare at Steve with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Your training room is on floor 83." Tony says before noticing Fury behind the rogues. Peter grips the bottom of Tony's shirt at the back as comfort and Tony reaches behind his back to cover Peters hand with his.

"How long have you been stood there?" Peter asks and all eyes turn to him.

"Long enough." Steve says and Peter grips Tony shirt tighter.

"So this is what makes him so special? He's a skilled fighter? Trained assassin?" Natasha asks. Peter bites his lip. He didn't want them to know, but he guesses he might as well tell them. Especially since he doesn't want them thinking Tony trained a kid to be a trained assassin, which from the look on Natasha and Clint's faces is what they're thinking. Tony looks at him and seems to understand what he's going to say because he squeezes Peters hand and nods encouragingly.

"Well?" Steve asks and Peter takes a deep breath. 

"Truth is, I am Spider-Man." He says and Tony smiles slightly because he used his words.

"What?!" Natasha exclaims and the rest of the rogues look shocked too.

"Which is why-" Fury starts and Tony interrupts him.

"He is still not helping in whatever the fuck you want him for." Tony says.

"We all just saw he is more than capable-"

"That was a simulation. If you mess up you can try again. There is no try again in war, Fury!" Tony says, voice stern, and Peter shuffles further into Tony's side.

"Lets ask Spider-Man." Fury says and, again, all eyes turn to Peter.

"I haven't been Spider-man in 3 months." Peter says.

"You're still Spider-man." Fury's voice almost echos in the training room. Peter looks at Tony, who lets go of Peters hand, still clinging to his t-shirt, and wraps his arm around his son.

"Not anymore. Not yet, at least. Not after what happened." Peter says and he starts shaking at the memories and Tony decides enough is enough.

"You heard it from him, Fury. Now leave my son out of it." He says before leading Peter out of the gym and away from Fury and the rogues.

As long as there is breath in his lungs and a heart beating in his chest he will protect his kid. He has his back. Always.

"Thank you, dad." Peter says as they enter the lift. Tony pulls him closer into his side.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying <3

**Author's Note:**

> Not all chapters are going to be this short, I just thought this was a nice sum up of how I thought Peter and Rhodey's meeting would have gone :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
